creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Experiment A298
The following Journal was found under a desk in a research institute owned by the American Government. Most objects had been smashed and all personnel had been ripped apart. This is being released to warn the public. Experiment A298, Phase 2 (injection of Serum 734) Personal Journal of Dr. Logan Rowle, April 6, 1999. Phase two of the Military experiment A298 codename 'Athena' has commenced, so far subject seems passive and overall unresponsive to most stimuli. Her mental age is still equivalent to that of a year old child, strangely this is in which the age we first acquired her. We will continue to do the usual tests and begin injection of Serum 734 in a few days. April 8th, 1999 We have begun injecting the Serum, it has only been three hours since the initial injection and A298 already shows slightly increased aggression. She screams at anyone who dare enter her cell. It is unknown whether this is due to the drug, or just a natural reaction to the pain of the injection. April 9th, 1999 A298 has begun to calm down though she continues to be a little skittish when anyone enters the confines of her cell. She has shown increased appetite, consuming a whole rack of lamb and still showing signs of hunger. Her intelligence and problem solving skills seem to be slightly increasing. April 10th, 1999 'Athena' is showing some minor flu symptoms, this may be due to the drug or she may have picked up a virus from one of my colleagues during the tests. We will keep a close watch on her, continuing to inject the Serum daily. April 14th, 1999 The subjects symptoms have worsened, I fear it may the fault of the Serum. She refuses to respond to any stimuli or partake in any of our usual tests. Dosage has been slightly lowered. April 15th, 1999 Subject is in a critical condition, her heart rate has lowered dramatically and her pupils are unresponsive . A very close watch is to be kept on her tonight. April 18th, 1999 A298 has recovered from her illness fairly well, though her pupils still refuse to respond to stimulus. The injection of Serum 734 has been continued. April 21st, 1999 'Athena' has been diagnosed as blind. It is unknown whether this is due to the serum or the illness. She appears to adapting well, her other senses making up for the loss of vision. Subjects bones have increased in density, hardening to an inhuman strength. April 23rd, 1999 While A298 was being given her daily injection she lashed out, striking at my assistant Dr. Porter. She was swiftly restrained and kept tied down for the rest of the tests. We will use more caution in the future. April 25th, 1999 Subjects fingernails are growing at an alarming rate, they have become almost claw like. Samples have been taken. April 26th, 1999 Test results have come back and they are surprising to say the least. Instead of being made of Keratin 'Athena's fingernails are thin fragments of bone. She will be going in for an X-ray shortly to see if there are other mutations within her bones. April 27th, 1999 Apart from the previously mentioned increased density, A298's skeleton is unchanged. April 30th, 1999 All development had seemed to stop until now. The subject tried to communicate with us using words for the first time in 18 years of research. She still shows signs of aggression. *Recording found from the scene that may explain what Dr. Rowle is speaking of Dr. Rowle; Ok... the date is April 30, 1999, it is around.....ummm 11AM. I'm about to give Experiment A298 her daily dosage of Serum 734. Grunts from a female are heard before a high pitched scream. Dr. Rowle; It's another one of those day it seems, Dr. Porter could you please restrain her? There is a scuffle before a few moments of silence. Dr. Rowle; Ok another day done. incoherent mumbling in a females voice Dr. Rowle; Did she just say something? Dr. Porter; '''She can't talk remember? Silence for a few seconds '''A298; No..... moreeee Dr. Rowle; I can't believe this she's actually communicating! A298; Can't do.... no! Dr. Porter; Can't what? A298; it... can't nooo! (mumbling) Dr.Porter; Speak up we can't hear you Athena. A298; You... Dr. Rowle; This is remarkable Athena could you te- high pitched screams grunts and scuffling Dr. Rowle; Tie her back down Porter... what a shame I thought we were finally getting somewhere. '''Dr. Porter; '''She can't talk, she was just copying what she's heard. April 31st, 1999 Athena is becoming increasingly more aggressive, she has not tried to communicate today which disappoints me, perhaps Dr. Porter was correct on his assumptions. May 3rd, 1999 I've just noticed a slight change in A298's eyes. They seem to have a discoloration forming around the outer edge of her iris. She continues to growl and grunt regularly but still no language. May 5th, 1999 A298 refuses to cooperate with us in any way. We have resorted to keeping her restrained for much of the day. Her eyes are gradually becoming more and more discolored. Instead of a dark brown almost black they seem to be turning an icy blue. May 7th, 1999 I'm beginning to wonder whether this experiment is such a good idea. Athena has become aggressive, and has seemed to take a dislike for Dr. Porter. She has tried to communicate again but none of her words make any sense. May 10th, 1999 She just attacked Dr.Porter. Luckily a few researchers and I were able to pull her back and restrain her before she could do any serious damage. Though Dr. Porter has suffered slight cuts to his neck. Her eyes are almost completely blue. May 12th, 1999 It has been decided that 'Athena' will be either restrained or sedated at all times. May 13th, 1999 A298 is showing slight improvements in her aggression but continues to be restrained. Her latest blood tests have revealed some sort of enzyme that helps the blood clot almost instantly. In theory this would make it nearly impossible for the subject to bleed to death. May 15th, 1999 Subject is still completely blind though for some reason whenever someone enters her cell her eyes track their every movement. We are running tests later today. May 17th, 1999 Tests have come back. A298's eyes have adapted to follow heat signature, which I must say could be very useful in a military environment. There is also increased adrenaline throughout her system, which cause increased strength and reaction time. May 19th, 1999 Our superiors have requested that we remove 'Athenas' restraints for 24 hours to analyze her reaction. A psychologist, Dr. Lupus will be present the whole time. It has been three hours since she was released from her restraints. All she has done since is sit in the middle of the room unmoving, as if in a trance. Her eyes seem to be tracking us. It's somewhat unnerving. Five hours, Subject has begun to whisper under her breath. Whenever myself or a colleague enter the cell to determine what she's saying she stops abruptly and stares at us. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea, and Dr. Lupus seems to be on edge. Ten hours, Subject has begun to pace up and down the small cell, still muttering to herself. We're still not sure what is being said but it sounds like. "I take" Not sure what that means. Twelve hours in and only another twelve to go thank god. 'Athena' has started cutting her arms and legs open with her claw like nails. Due to the enzyme there is not much blood. Fifteen hours, She's finally stopped cutting and resumed her position on the floor, I think now is the best time to go in for tests and to treat her wounds though Dr. Lupus advises against it. Seventeen hours, That was the worst idea! The moment we walked in she began to laugh and mutter. "I take." Under her breath over and over. We had almost completed everything when she started to scream and hiss, leaping at us. We all got away with minor scratches but it is obvious that she is a danger to all of us. After this insisted 24 hours she, and any other subjects injected with Serum 734 will be euthanized. A shame that so much time and money will be wasted but it must be done. Twenty Hours, It's almost over...finally almost over. She's standing at the viewing glass just staring at me, claws slowly tapping a rhythm on the glass. Her eyes are the worst, so cold, so dead... One hour left, Dr. Lupus has to do a full psyche evaluation before we can put an end to her. That means entering the cell and checking for anything 'human' within her head. I don't envy him one bit, I'm watching him enter now. She is smiling at me? Oh My God! She killed him... as soon as he entered, the door was secured. She screamed like a banshee and leapt on him ripping out his eyes with her claws, and shredding the rest of his body. That's what she meant. "Take eyes" instead of "I take." I gave her what she wanted, as I write this I'm watching her, painting the viewing glass with his blood, rubbing it over her body. I've called our superiors and they're sending in a few soldiers to deal with the matter. They shot her, she fell. We thought it was finally over, that we were safe. After the soldiers dragged her body out she sat up, shredding them as she had shredded Lupus. Everyone panicked we all hid. as I write this I can hear the screams of my colleagues. I was so stupid to think a bullet to the head would kill her, her skull is like steel, her blood clots quickly. I don't have much longer there is only one way to stop her sh- Category:Diary/Journal Category:Military Category:Science